Forum:Heat J
Round 1 M2 vs Ming Dienasty vs Fluffy vs Edge Hog TG's thoughts M2 is an awesome flipper, its through no matter what. Edge Hog is durable, but is too easily shunted for my taste. I think it would end up in the pit in most cases, but there are no real pushing power golems in this heat. Fluffy is way too unreliable for my taste; its Series 7 melee should have been a breeze, but it only caused some superficial damage to Scarey-Go-Round. I certainly see it knocking itself out at some point. Edge Hog and Ming Dienasty would both be flipped around by M2, but I think that Ming Dienasty would be M2's target, and Edge Hog is a more reliable self-righter. I think Edge Hog would follow M2 through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts M2 definitely through here, and it's only a matter of time before Fluffy breaks down. As for the others, I disagree with TG, I think that Ming self-rights more reliably, and due to that it goes through with M2. 'Helloher (talk) 15:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Well its an even number war so surely Ming comes back with a stronger drill and holes Fluffy and Fluffy breaks down, unfortunately. M2 flips Edge Hog into a position where it can't self-right. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Had it been Series 5, I would have gone for Fluffy, but the machine that impressed me back then just got worse and worse. M2 is definately going through here, but who with it? Ming is a bigger target, but Edge Hog is less reliable. Meh, I'll just go with Ming to outlast Edge Hog....the two "M" machines through. CBFan 18:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts M2 is a plucky bot with a good flipper, and is probably itching to toss someone out. The best candidate would be a top-heavy robot with a weapon that poses no threat, enter Edge Hog, or should I say "exit"? Ming. Dear oh dear, Ming. After Ming 3 got destroyed by spinners on three separate occasions, you'd think the powers that be would have more sympathy than to pit it against Fluffy in round 1. But such is the way of Robot Wars. I'm leaning towards Fluffy being able to knock out Ming without committing suicide; since Edge Hog's already been taken care of, its odds are even better. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Bigger Brother vs Jackson Wallop vs Mr Nasty vs Hodaf the Bad TG's thoughts Bigger Brother was cut down in its prime, and is certainly able to defeat Jackson Wallop via OotA. Mr Nasty is durable, but its weaponry is quite primitive. Hodaf The Bad, however, I felt we didnt see enough of. Its design and weaponry thoroughly impressed me, and it was a real shame that its only battle was cut short. I'm backing Bigger Brother and Hodaf the Bad. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts One flip from Bigger Brother can immoblise Hodaf, and I don't see Jackson Wallop's spinner having an effect on Mr Nasty, who would push it into The Pit or a CPZ. Mr Nasty and Bigger Brother through in my book. 'Helloher (talk) 15:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Bigger Brother is easily through via flipping Jackson Wallop OotA. Mr. Nasty uses it's great speed and power to put loads of holes and dents in Hodaf. Mr. Nasty and Bigger Brother to go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I can see Bigger Brother going for Mr Nasty for revenge after losing to it in Techno-Games. If the Nightmare in Metal decides to pick on a robot, there's VERY little that robot can do. As for the others, I was actually quite impressed with Hodaf the Bad, and I don't think we saw the best of it, what with its only fight being aborted. Jackson Wallop looks a bit too exposed for my liking. Bigger Brother and Hodaf the Bad through. CBFan 18:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts This one's going to be difficult to judge, since Hodaf never got a chance to show off its power or lack thereof. Jackson Wallop will likely be targeted by Bigger Brother, since it's the only one who can't self-right. I don't think Bigger Brother can get it Oota, since wide robots are hard to Oota, and JW is the maximum 1.2 metres all around, but no matter. My instincts tell me that Hodaf's weapons are at least good enough to do their job, and Mr. Nasty does have a bad habit of losing drive to one side. So, I'm putting Bigger Brother and Hodaf the Bad through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *M2: 5 *Ming Dienasty: 3 *Fluffy: 2 *Edgehog: 1 *Bigger Brother: 5 *Jackson Wallop: 0 *Mr Nasty: 2 *Hodaf the Bad: 3 Round 2 M2 vs Hodaf the Bad TG's thoughts My heart says Hodaf the Bad, because of its powerful weaponry. M2 is plucky, but its flipper doesnt open that far. Given that Hodaf's driver suffers from nerves, and M2 is the seed, I'll give it to M2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts M2 through, definately. Hodaf can right, but I seriously think that's all it'll be doing. CBFan 09:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I think that Hodaf is going out of the arena. 'Helloher (talk) 17:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts M2 is much more potent tossing Hodaf around. M2 is through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts It would be cool if every bot with a flipper and their dog were capable of OotA's, but it's not as easy as it looks. I have to assume that Hodaf cannot simply because it never has. Now M2 on the other hand, has enough power to do two for the price of one (CO2 bottle, that is). Hodaf's shape makes it quite easy to toss out, I'm predicting M2 to win via OotA. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Bigger Brother vs Ming Dienasty TG's thoughts Oooh, Nickelodeon rematch. If only that drill did anything. I'm going to back Bigger Brother because of its potency with that flipper. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Bigger Brother to comfortably get its revenge. CBFan 09:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts What TG said. 'Helloher (talk) 17:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Well Ming could drill away, but Bigger Brother is just too good. Ming's flipped around and then OotA, Bigger Brother goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts No contest, really. We're talking about a machine that stood up to Hypnodisc in its prime, and unless that drill is more powerful than Hypnodisc... we all know it's not. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Final M2 vs Bigger Brother TG's thoughts Can M2 self-right? I'm not sure. Regardless, I think that Bigger Brother would flip it into a CPZ, similar to Firestorm 2/The Morgue. M2 is out, and the Watts family are back. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts M2 can self-right, but I think the barrel shape will hinder it slightly which give BB the edge in a judges decision. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I disagree. M2's flipper seems better in my opinion, and would flip BB over first. Then, while BB was self righting, it would shove it to the edge of the arena and OotA it. M2 reaches a second consecutive final. 'Helloher (talk) 15:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts As much as I love Bigger Brother, I think M2 might have the advantage here. Its flipper seems faster to me in operation. CBFan 17:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Maybe it's because M2 beat Chaos 2 at a live event, but I like the power behind that flipper. Bigger Brother's flipper power seems to be somewhat waning, I don't know why it looked so poor in Series 7, probably just a gas leak, but I can't deny that it looked an afwul lot like whiskers on the Brother's chin. I'm sad to see Bigger Borther go at an early stage again, but I think this is M2's heat. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: M2 One of a few previous finalists to make it again....Good on you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC)